Question: $h(n) = -4n^{2}+3(f(n))$ $f(x) = -x$ $ h(f(-8)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-8) = -(-8)$ $f(-8) = 8$ Now we know that $f(-8) = 8$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-8))$ , which is $h(8)$ $h(8) = -4(8^{2})+3(f(8))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(8)$ $f(8) = -8$ $f(8) = -8$ That means $h(8) = -4(8^{2})+(3)(-8)$ $h(8) = -280$